


Come Back Home

by Maybe_A_Third_Eye



Series: Special interests and very special cats. [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But not brought up in this one, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin has some self esteem issues, M/M, Panic Attacks, autistic nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybe_A_Third_Eye/pseuds/Maybe_A_Third_Eye
Summary: Nines was training some people over in Milwaukee, no big deal. Except when his crippling abandonment issues and sleep deprived panic lead him to believe that Nines isn't coming back.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Special interests and very special cats. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718686
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	Come Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead, oh happy miracle. This ones a bit short, but I've had some killer writers block and I'm really just trying to get through that. Sorry if this isn't up to par.

It was currently 5 am, and Gavin Reed was having a panic attack on the bathroom floor. Logically he knew that Nines was simply on a trip to Milwaukee to train some police force there about the nuances of neutralizing android suspects or some shit like that, however, the combination of sleep deprivation and deep seated abandonment issues, things tend to veer away from logic really quick. 

He hadn’t been able to get much sleep last night, going to bed at around 2 and waking up at around 3:45. He hadn’t texted Nines because he was not under any circumstances going to be seen as clingy. He isn’t clingy. He can handle himself god dammit. However, as the minutes ticked by and Nines still wasn’t home he started to panic. It started with him fearing that Nines had gotten into an accident. It was late at night and in a city, anything could have happened. That thought was a catalyst for a whole cluster fuck of worries. What if some stupid dumb ass drunk was driving and hit him? What if what if what if. The drunk part then got him thinking about bars. What if Nines had gone to a bar or hell, even a regular ass restaurant and met someone better than him? Did it matter that Nines had no need to be at a bar or any other food or drink related establishment? No, because it was so obvious that Gavin was mediocre and that Nines had just met someone else and he simply wasn’t coming home. 

It wasn’t that hard for Gavin to believe. Nines was amazing, he was pretty and he was smart and he had so many history facts about random things that Gavin was too stupid to know. He probably was at a library somewhere in Wauwatosa or some shit and he met some handsome history professor and they hit it off and now Nines was never coming back. He couldn’t compete with that, he couldn’t compete with anything, hell he didn’t blame Nines for not coming back. If Gavin had to deal with himself he would walk right out as soon as he could. 

The linoleum tiles of the bathroom were biting into his skin and his hands were pulling at his hair so hard that it was a miracle he hadn’t ripped any of it out. Outside there was a dog barking and the couple in the apartment next to his were fighting again. All of the sounds and feelings and emotions all added up into a symphony of too much and soon Gavin felt like he was being lit on fire and then as soon as he started burning he was dunked into ice water. 

“Nines, Nines please come back don’t leave me I can’t be alone I can’t I can’t oh hell.” Gavin panted out around ragged breathes while the hands in his hair soon started pounding against his skull. He couldn’t do this, it was too much and he was feeling too little. The sound of a car being locked sounded through the open bathroom window, most likely an officer on a noise complaint for his still yelling neighbors. Gavin hoped that the officer would just make them shut up. 

Nines walked into the apartment and immediately knew something was wrong. The bathroom door was closed, Gavin always left it open when there was no one using it. Cleo was sitting on the couch, she always went with Gavin into his room at night. Nines had just thought that Gavin hadn’t seen his text messages because he was asleep, although it was wishful thinking to assume that Gavin had willingly gone to bed any time before 12:30.  
Of course there was also the noise coming from the bathroom. Crying, human crying, Gavin crying. Of course there was a whole arsenal of other noises that Nines had been assaulted with as soon as he stepped outside of the car, but Gavin’s crying was the one that he was going to focus on. 

Nines quickly walked to the bathroom, not bothering to take off his shoes. Thankfully in what Nines could rightfully assume was his panic, Gavin had forgotten to lock the door. Nines walked in and saw his human on the floor in between the toilet and the shower, hands roughly tugging at his hair. Nines quickly grabbed the hand towel from the sink, turned the warm water on and shoved the rag under. Once it was sufficiently wet and cold he quickly went over to Gavin. 

“Gavin hold the rag, it’s warm right? Focus on that feeling, warm and wet. Keep your hands out of your hair and just hold the rag. You can pull on it if you want. It’s going to be alright, I’m here for you.” Gavin was tugging at the rag, he was still crying and panting, but at least he wasn’t in danger of harming his scalp.

“I need you to breathe for me Gavin. In, hold and out. You can do it.” Nines muttered to Gavin while he gestured for him to breathe with him. 

“Nines, I.. you came back.” Gavin whispered around tears once he had returned his breathing to a semi healthy pattern. Nines was about to assure him that of course he would come back, this was his home and Gavin was here, but he was cut off when Gavin launched himself around Nines. 

He started to sob harder, but he wasn’t hyperventilating, so Nines simply rubbed his back and let him soak his jacket with tears. Nines maneuvered a little bit until he was able to lift Gavin up into his arms and take him over to the bedroom. Gavin kept himself wrapped around Nines in a death grip, as if the second he loosened his hold at all Nines would simply cease to exist. Cleo followed them into the bedroom, but kept a distance, watching from the end of the bed as Nines sat down with Gavin around him and pulled a blanket around Gavin. 

It was another 20 minutes before Gavin's tears started drying up. Nines took his face and moved it so that he could wipe the remaining tears with the pads of his thumbs. Gavin looked like he was about to fall apart at that, and simply whimpered. Nines was sure that if he could, he would still be crying right now.

“I think it is best for now if you get into some new pajamas and attempt to get some more sleep. We don’t have to talk about this now, but in the morning I think it is best. If you want I will stay here, or if you need space I can stay in the living room.” Gavin seemed to be following along until then, but at the mention of Nines leaving he clutched him somehow even harder than before.

“No, stay. Don’t leave,” Was all he managed to get out. Nines nodded and attempted to move them so that he could reach over to Gavin’s dresser and pull out another shirt. Gavin quickly changed, careful to remain touching Nines. Once he was in somewhat clean clothes, Nines laid down on the bed and dragged Gavin down with him.

“Sleep, Gavin. I will be here when you wake up, I promise.” Nines muttered to him softly. Gavin was fighting to keep his eyes open while Nines grabbed the comforter and dragged it up around them. 

“You promise.” Was the last thing Gavin muttered before he fell asleep, still wrapped around Nines like a spider monkey.

“Yes Gavin, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would normally plug my tumblr here, but I'm tired and just want to pass out, so I'm just... not going to.


End file.
